Stray Kitty Cat
by LancoChang
Summary: Blair is permanently kick out of Maka and Soul's apartment. With no place to go she finds herself warding around until she blacks out. A scientist saves her life and takes her in his home where chaos and madness will spin out of control. Will Blair be able to handle it or will Stein end up using her as a test subject?
1. Kicked Out and Moving In

"Argh! You annoying cat! Get out!" A young girl hissed

"Nya! Blair was only trying to help!" Blair pleaded

The young girl didn't wan't nothing to do with the Blair and kick the feline out. Blair groaned before facing the fact of being kicked out. Blair then began to leave the building and saw rain. The small feline sighed before bravely walking into the rain. It shouldn't be different from taking a bath, but in cat form it was much different. Either way, she knew she couldn't return to the apartment. Not when the young girl promised no return.

"Maka is sure can get nyasty." Blair sighed

That wasn't a lie at all. Maka always seemed upset with her. That could because she was continuously flirting with her partner. If only Maka could tell the platinum hair boy her feelings. Blair wondered for hours, but couldn't find a place to stay. At the rate it was going it would seem she needed to sleep in a cardboard box. Blair shook her head and continued to look for a good play to stay. But after many hours in the rain nothing seemed to be letting up. In exhaustion, the small feline slumped onto the floor. She struggled to even more or stay awake. Not until she saw a pair a feet standing before her. She looked up but her vision was so blurry she couldn't see who it was. She slowly blacked out before again waking up. When she did she saw she was in a house. By the looks of it the place seemed strange. She got up and stretched before hearing the door open. In panic the cat hid into her blanket, but saw a man entering the room.

The man seemed to be an older gentlemen who was most likely a professor. Though his grey hair and glasses didn't make him appear as such. What got the Blair was the screwdriver inside the man's head. Then again the man looked familiar from talking to Maka and her partner Soul. She couldn't remember his name right off the bat, but she knew Maka respected him. The man noticed Blair awake and smiled. Blair flinched in fear, but slowly came out of the blanket.

"It seems I found you in the rain." The man said

"Nyaha... Well Maka kicked me out... For good this time..." Blair said

"Ah, it seems Maka did. Well, you were lucky that I found you." The man smiled

"I don't think we introduced each other properly... My name is Blair..." Blair intorduced

"So that's your name. I always wondered who was with Maka once in a while. My name is Stein." Stein said

Blair didn't know what to do. Either thank this man or be creeped out. She also knew this man was somewhat crazy, but that was explained very little. For all she knew he was a rapist. Blair knew not to turn into her human form at all cost. Though this man could know she could do that. It was hart to say as she knew very little of him. Stein blinked before Blair hid back in her blanket. She hoped he didn't know about her human form and rape her. Though "other activities" weren't a bad idea. Blair shook her head and knew this wasn't the time to be pervy. This man could kill her and turn her into kitty chow.

"You seem troubled." Stein said

"Nyaaa! I'm scared! Don't hurt me!" Blair suddenly begged

"Why would I do that?" Stein asked

"I don't want to be cooked or raped!" Blair continued to beg

Stein blinked before laughing. Blair gently peeked at Stein who continued laughing. Did this mean he wouldn't do either? Did she judge him to quickly? Blair slowly peeked her head out as Stein continued to laugh. It didn't take long for a door to open and slam. To Blair's ears the person who entered was a woman. Was Stein already married? Or maybe it was his girlfriend. Blair's hopes grew as she felt relieved. The woman entered the room as Stein began to calm down from his laughing.

"Stein you ok?" The woman asked

"I'm fine Marie... I was just laughing..." Stein smiled

Marie nodded before noticing Blair who again flinched. Marie seemed to be happy to see her. Without hesitation Marie dashed and picked up Blair. She then began to cuddle Blair who was still in her cat form. Blair was scared at first, but began to purr when Marie began to pet her. Marie began to smother Blair with love before sitting down.

"So you found a stray?" Marie asked

"Not really... She is usually seen with Maka... Though Maka kicked her out." Stein explained

"You mean Maka she's unwanted?" Marie asked

"Somewhat, but I highly doubt Maka would toss her out like that." Stein said

"How about we keep her?" Marie offered

"You know that's a talking cat who has magic powers?" Stein questioned

"Even so. She just too cute to be out in the streets. I think we should keep her." Marie smiled

"Fine if you insist!" Stein hmphed quickly

Marie grew a grin and walked up to Stein who blinked. She was face to face with him before shoving Blair into Stein's face. Blair was still asleep as Marie placed the cat onto Stein's lap. She then walked to the door and looked back at him.

"You don't have to hide it. I can see you have a liking to cats." Marie teased

Stein glared as Marie left the room. Stein sighed before turning his attention to Blair who was still asleep. Stein originally planed to gut Blair to find out what made her magical. But, he forgot Marie was staying with him. So he didn't follow through. Stein looked at Blair who continued to sleep on his lap. Stein paused before placing his hand on her soft coat. Blair reacted and started to purr. To Stein she still looked like a kitten, but then again size couldn't really count could they? Knowing cat's lifespans Blair was most likely a year or two old. To human years it make her in her young adult. So 18 to 20 maybe. It was a strange that this cat was young to him, but also old at the same time. Again that was the lifespan talking. Stein watched Blair who pattered at his pant leg and curled up. A smile grew on his face as he too slowly drifted to sleep. A couple hours later Marie gently knocked on the door.

"Stein... Dinner is ready..." Marie said behind the door

She didn't he a reply so she open the door and saw Stein and Blair sleeping. Marie smiled and walked up to the two. It would seem she was right about Stein's softness. He wouldn't want to admit it. But, he had a small soft spots for cats. It was strange for someone like him to be soft to anything. Though it seems he's human like any other person. Marie looked at Blair who slept peacefully on Stein's lap. Marie went and got a camera and took a photo of this little moment. She couldn't resist to take it as it might be the last. Stein was usually not the type of guy to show any form of softness or weakness. He was the type to control his emotions so he usually kept to himself. Marie looked at the two sleeping ones and smiled. After a long last look, Marie went off to eat dinner alone. Letting Stein and Blair catch some needed sleep.

"_See you in the morning._❤"

chp 1 end

**Author's note:** _Yay me! I finally got a different story who doesn't go with Free! YAY ME! Anyway yes this is a Blair x Stein story. Why did I chose this crack pairing? Well simple, I thought that sense I prefer Marie with Joe Buttataki and Medusa with Noah. That left poor Stein loveless. So I also left Blair partnerless. So I combined the two together. Also I had a dream about the two. It turned out the same way as this fic. Anyway I thought they could work out since they are somewhat opposites. Blair is easy going and not wanting to think things over too much. Stein on the other hand is a man of science. He thinks things over a lot and Blair could calm these nerves. That's my personal opinion but I'm not saying their a perfect couple. If you don't like my story or pairing. Don't go saying that in my reviews. Really, if you don't like don't read please. Hopefully the most of you like this story and I hope to hear constructive reviews from all of you. See you all next time :D_


	2. Daddy Stein

The following morning Stein and Marie began to eat breakfast. Blair watched the two acting out their daily routine. Blair wondered if the two had a relationship or something in that matter. It's not everyday you see two grown adults living together without having something going on. Maybe asking them bluntly would be the best idea... Though she refrained from that. They took her in and it would be rude to barge into their business. Marie finished her food first and began to turn her attention to Blair. The cat began to purr the moment Marie stroked her soft head.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing." Marie smiled

"Nya..." Blair purred

Blair again began to be lost in thought. She had always appeared sexy in human form she wondered if she could try another approach. That could be why Maka tossed her out of the apartment. Blair jumped away from Marie and found a open space. Blair transformed and the two adults blinked in surprise. Blair appeared in child form.

"OMG, you're even cuter in that form!" Marie squealed

"I don't see how she is..." Stein said blankly

Blair's years twitched at the doctor's offensive words. It wasn't her style to try appear cute or adorable, but maybe change is a good thing. Maybe with this she could move back with Maka and Soul. Blair thought appearing more childlike would do the trick and it worked on Marie so that was saying something. Though she was suddenly attacked by Marie with hugs and affection. Blair began to like the perks of being in this form.

After the whole thing Marie and Stein began to go to work, leaving Blair in the house. She wondered if following them is the best idea. She didn't really know which part of the city they were in. Blair shrugged it off before going around the house exploring. For the most part she remained in child form. Trying to adjust to looking and feeling this way. Being an adult is different in being a child to Blair. The fact she was shorter and had much rounder hands made it all to strange for the cat.

In appearance she looked like she was 4 to 7 years old. Her hair was long to the half way down her back. Over all she looked the same as she would adult, but more childish and younger. Though she showed more cat like ears and tail. Blair wondered if doing this was the best idea. Her ears twitched when she saw a ball of yarn on the floor. It didn't take long for her to jump at it and play.

Meanwhile Stein was teaching his usual lessons and finished class. After his lesson he began to head back home. He knew Marie wasn't going to be back until a while, since she had catching up to do. Stein found it funny that Marie was back around Death City. The girl really seem to want to leave this place. Though he didn't mind having the clumsy girl around. As he entered the house he recalled having Blair moving in yesterday. He looked around wondering where the cat could've gone to.

"Here kitty, kitty... Blair?"

Stein called and called but there was no response. He wonder if the cat took off back to Maka. For some reason he couldn't see the cat doing that. After a long time searching he found the cat sleeping in his room. She slept with a ball of yarn under her child like arms. Stein sighed before entering the room. He was going to scold her, but when he saw her peaceful sleeping face he couldn't. Instead he found himself on his knees and petting Blair. In response Blair purred as Stein continued to pet her. He had to admit in child form she looked adorable... Even though he didn't want to admit it to Marie. Though he found her adult form more appealing. It could because being cute wasn't exactly Blair's thing. He could not really see Blair playing the innocent child. It was hard to believe, let alone seeing it. Though he knew Blair was trying to change for Maka. As seductive she can be the cat was actually caring. It made Stein glad he hadn't dissected her that night.

Stein could hear Marie entering the door. He got back onto his feet and tried to began to go greet Marie. Sadly he couldn't when he felt Blair's tiny hands take hold of his lab coat. He looked that she was dreaming. By the looks of her expression it wasn't a good one. Stein gently tugged on his coat, but Blair wouldn't let go. Stein wanted to groan but saw the small cat in distress.

"Stein? Blair?" Marie called out

Stein sighed before taking Blair into his arms. He knew the small thing wouldn't let go and had no choice but to take her with him. The the moment he took her into his arms the felines expression soften. Though it wasn't enough for her to release his coat. Stein again sighed and went off to go greet Marie.

Marie looked and saw Stein walking up to her, with Blair in his arms. Marie grew a soft smile and saw the small child asleep. Marie knew Blair as a... Well... A, "Well rounded woman" and she never thought to see the cat in such a cute form. Marie wondered why Blair would do it now, but knew not to think too much about it. For now she was going to enjoy seeing Stein with Blair in his arms. For some reason it suited him. Stein saw Marie being her usual self and cooing at Blair who still slept in his arms. Marie gently twiddled with Blair's adorable face. This made Blair wiggle and nuzzle closer to Stein. Marie wanted to squeal right there, but kept quiet. How could Maka throw away such a cutie is beyond her. Though Marie wondered how Stein felt about this. He wasn't exactly a man of words. Marie couldn't help but grow a smirk.

"The way you're holding her... It makes you look like a daddy." Marie teased

"I highly doubt that... Besides she wouldn't release my coat."

"I can see that. It seems she's taken a liking to you."

Stein lifted an eyebrow and looked at sleeping Blair. It wasn't like the cat plopped on his lap or anything. He just found her sleeping in his room. Maybe Marie was teasing to the point of being annoying. He couldn't tell and didn't wish to. All he knew is that he needed to get this cat off of him and quick. Without warning he handed the feline to Marie and went off to his room. Marie blinked but looked and saw Stein a bit flustered. It would seem Stein's weakness for cats is showing again. She'll find a way to bring Blair back in his arms, but for now she wanted to hog the cat for now.

Chp 2 end

**A/N:** _A-ha! No longer a one shot but it's now a TWO SHOT! Don't mind me I'm rambling... Anyway sorry for it for being so lame... I'm not use in writing this pair... I'm also thinking of new ideas at this point... Anyway... Again... I wanted to post a new chp to see if I get a better reaction... This doesn't mean I'll continue the story or anything... Ok, I Might but we shall see... Until then Enjoy a new chp of this long forgotten story._


End file.
